Girls like girls
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Monika had never been the biggest fan of coffee, preferring the taste of beer or tea. But how could anyone resist with such a cute Italian waitress working there? Gerita, Nyotalia, Female North ItalyxFemale Germany, Genderbend, Yuri/Lesbian, fluff, *Oneshot*, Modern era A/U, feels (I apologise for any bad translations)


**Another Gerita fanfic**

 **Sorry if any other story I do won't be updated as often, I'm having some issues with my laptop ATM**

 **So I'm having to use my dads old PC**

 **please review, follow and favourite**

Monika sat silently at her table, her face flushed with embarrassment. She had never felt so awkward in her entire life, it seemed every time she came to this place she lost all ability to act normal. I mean what person acted normal when they were attracted to someone and attempted to approach them.

Most people would have a full on conversation with themselves in an attempt to perk themselves up and gain confidence. Others would panic at whether or not things would go right. In the rare occasion, some people were smooth as all hell and were able to get anyone they wanted. She was not one of those people.

Since it was getting colder, she was now wearing thicker clothes. Though that was not a problem as she had always been a sensible girl. A black turtleneck jumper, green jeans and a black cross pendant around her neck. She thought she looked very mature and would impress her crush, but her lack of confidence was ruining that look.

She was blushing like mad, worrying about getting caught or people talking about her. She had never dealt well under pressure even as a child, as she tended to jump to conclusions. Constantly aware of her surroundings and whether or not she was attracting attention from anyone, then tried to avoid doing so.

She was trying not to make it obvious that she was staring at someone. Though she had in fact been oggling the waitress from the minute she had stepped through the front door. Instantly drawn to her like a bee to the blossom, everything stopping in that moment and all she could see was her.

Monika had never been a fan of coffee, as she hated the bitter taste of it. She preferred to drink tea or beer, as they had a lighter flavour to them. Having been raised on both from certain ages in her life. However, the waitress that worked here at the cafe was hella cute. So it wasn't all bad.

The cafe itself was Italian, serving fresh coffee and food for customers daily. As you can expect that made it very popular indeed. the waitress who worked there was also Italian. She had big brown eyes that shone in the light, soft wavy brown hair that she kept tied up in a ponytail. She was like an angel incarnate and Monika didn't think girls like her could ever exist.

Girls like her only existed in fantasies of movies or books, and often belonging to someone else. But this girl was real, she was before her very eyes and capable of being touched. She wasn't a made up fantasy that Monika had dreamed about when she was younger. That was what made it all the more awkward for her.

Monika had the biggest crush on her, though she lacked any form of courage to confess her feelings for her. She didn't even know if the girl was gay or even in a relationship with anyone. All she could think about was how beautiful she was, that lightly tanned skin and perfect voice whenever she took someones order.

She sighed heavily in frustration, her thoughts rushing through her mind. She really had it bad for this girl and it didn't take a genius to figure that out. Even her own sister would be teasing her right now if she was here (which thankfully she wasn't). But due to her lack of confidence, she doubted she would ever be able to confess to her.

Meanwhile, while Monika was having an internal crisis, the waitress had noticed Monika and become worried. She was a local customer as she had noticed she came here a lot. But she seemed really down and depressed recently causing her to wonder what could be wrong. It was a beautiful day, the sun shining down as the autumn leaves fell all around.

She decided to do something nice for the poor girl. She always came here looking hopeful but near the end always looked sad and lonely. Making her wonder if she had been stood up. People like that were honestly the worst and didn't deserve their time. To cheer her up a little, as she seemed too nice a girl to be so unhappy.

* * *

Feliciana approached the blonde's table quietly with a kind smile on her face. Placing a hot chocolate in front of her, a generous portion of whipped cream placed on top of it. "Buongiorno. Its-a on the house" she replied kindly. The poor girl looked like she could use some cheering up, chocolate was always good for things like this. Though it was against the rules, her sister wasn't here to scold her on the matter.

Monika blushed profusely and found that she had lost her voice. Her head spinning as she could smell the perfume lingering in the air, it smelled so sweet. This was the first time interacting with her in person before. She had imagined this happening so many times before in her head. It didn't feel real at all.

It felt like a dream, to boot she had made this hot cocoa especially for her. A homemade present on the house just so she wouldn't be sad anymore. Just to cheer her up, how thoughtful of her. But she was worried on whether or not she was just being polite or actually cared about her. But part of her didn't care.

"Danke" she replied shyly averting her eye contact. She was probably busy and things to do, but she appreciated that she went out of her way to do this for her. Every time she looked into those dark brown eyes of hers, she felt like she was melting under her gaze. Her heart turning to mush.

Feliciana smiled warmly at her, then looked around the shop quietly to see it was quiet. She decided to make conversation since she had literally nothing else to be doing in this moment. She couldn't ignore that this girl needed comfort and looked really unhappy, it was just to painful to watch from afar.

"Why-a so blue bella?" she replied curiously. Everyone got down from time to time, but she hated to see this girl look so sad every time she came into the shop. Just what was on her mind? No matter what it was she would try and do her best to make her feel better. She may have been a waitress but she was also a person.

Monika went quiet, her face practically beetroot and radiating heat. Did this girl just call her beautiful? She had never really been complimented by anyone before in her life. On account of being such a tomboy in appearance. She coughed awkwardly and averted her gaze to the cup in front of her. A heavy tension in the air that had not been there before "I... I have a crush on someone" she replied hesitantly.

Feliciana blinked a curious look coming across her face. Being Italian, she had a very passionate outlook on love. Supporting it in all forms, it was one of the most beautiful things to exist. It was also something she was an expert on, she had been a romantic at heart since she was a child. There was no way she could ignore this poor girl now.

"Why-a not tell them how you-a feel?" she asked. She must really like them to be so flustered and awkward. This person was very lucky to have someone like them in such a dedicated way. She was carrying such a passionate love for them, so why not vent all these feelings and let them know how much she cared for them.

Monika laughed awkwardly upon hearing this, if only things could be that simple. There was a constant cycle of finding a cute girl that you never knew how things would turn out. "I don't know if zhey like girls" she replied nervously. To gather up all her courage to confess only to realise they didn't like girls. That would be too painful for her.

Feliciana looked at the girl sympathetically, realising the girl must have been gay or maybe Bi. It was truly a difficult dating pool as a girl that was also interested in other girls. You never knew if the person you were interested in pursuing was also into the same gender. You most often got an awkward rejection or on the rare case them also liking women.

"What's their name?" Feliciana asked curiously. Somehow after hearing her troubles, she felt like comforting her a little. She was just a poor girl who was down on her luck is all. She knew her boss would probably scold her, but she would gladly take the heat if it meant this girl would feel better and smile again.

Monika blushed, the girl didn't realise it was her she was speaking about. She couldn't bring herself to say that she was the object of her affections. She then shyly raised her hand to point at Feliciana. Her head bowed to stare at the table, waiting to be rejected by her. There was no way in hell that this girl wouldn't have a boyfriend. She was a beauty, so people were probably always confessing to her.

Feliciana blinked not really getting it for a while, then she started to blush herself. Now knowing why this girl had been feeling awkward and shy about speaking to her. Realising she was the girl that this blonde was interested in. Not really knowing how to respond to her.

A customer then spoke up, calling for service from Feliciana. Snapping her out of the daze she found herself in. Just when had she stopped paying attention and gone into a daze? She had no idea. She then bowed at Monika, apologizing for ending their conversation.

"Scusa" she replied awkwardly. Appearing a little flustered than before, but hoping it wasn't too noticeable. Not wanting anyone to ask her questions for she wouldn't know how to answer. She then hurried away as fast as her feet would carry her. Having not expected things to turn out this way.

* * *

Monika picked up her jacket quietly, placing a tip on her saucer for the waitress. Getting ready to leave and go curl up in her bed and sulk. By telling the girl she had probably just ruined her chances. She shouldn't have said anything or just lied about the problem. I mean, it's not like the girl would have been able to figure out she was her crush had she not told her to begin with.

Suddenly, as she was getting ready to head out another waitress appeared. She approached Monika quietly, she was older than the girl who usually served her. She had darker brown hair and green eyes. Her appearance was more sulky than the girl whom she was crushing on. Showing she was in a visibly bad mood. However, she was just as lovely as the latter; must be that Italian blood.

She then slowly handed Monika a note, wondering why her sister didn't just say she liked this girl sooner. She had always been more popular than Lovina since they were kids. "Here, my-a stupid sister wanted to give-a this to you" she replied in an annoyed tone. Honestly, she never knew why her sister didn't have the balls to just tell her how she felt. I mean she could get anyone she wanted.

Though she was surprised by the sudden confrontation, she didn't want to leave the girl waiting. Monika took the note from the girl quietly, the latter walked off cursing in Italian under her breath. Once she was out of sight, she then opened the note quietly and felt herself blushing all over again.

 _Scusa tesoro_

 _Sometimes I get so busy around here I tend to be a bit slow_

 _I would love to speak outside of work if your free ;)_

 _Call me miele_

 _(phone number)_

 _Feliciana_

Monica blushed, never expecting things to go this way. A sense of relief and joy flowing through her body faster than she could describe. After everything, she had finally gotten lucky. Feliciana, the girl she had been crushing on for what felt like forever was asking her out on a date.

Slowly, she turned to look up at Feliciana, stealing a peek at her while she worked. Somehow feeling braver than she had been before. Feliciana spotted her staring and smiled. She then winked at Monika playfully before the latter smiled back.

 **Buongiorno-Good morning**

 **Danke-Thank you**

 **bella-Beautiful**

 **scusa-sorry**

 **scusa tesoro-sorry honey**

 **miele-honey**


End file.
